Jess, Lorelai, Lorelai, Jess
by Mrs. Pepperwood
Summary: This is my closure, I’m sad Jess is gone, and I really wanted Lorelai and him to have a common ground, so this is a fic about them...


Title: Jess, Lorelai, Lorelai, Jess  
  
Rating: G. . . PG w/e  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, yada yada, you know.  
  
Summary: Lorelai wants to make things good with Jess for Rory and Luke's sake. Takes place sometime during whenever Rory and Jess are going out.  
  
A/U: So this is my first fic, its short, very very short. . . but anyway. . . read on, I guess. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Jess!" Lorelai shouted as she waltzed into Luke's diner, his head snapped up and saw Lorelai.  
  
"What?" he asked sounding worried, it wasn't everyday Lorelai ran into the diner looking for him  
  
"Up stairs!" she told him and swiftly walked over behind the counter and waited.  
  
Luke looked at Jess wanting to know why Lorelai wanted him upstairs, he shrugged and did as he was told, leaving Luke down stairs. Lorelai walked up right behind him.  
  
"Lorelai, what are you doing?" Jess asked, they where in Luke's apartment now and Lorelai was pacing back and forth in front of him.  
  
"Shut up Jess, just give me a second!" she snapped at him, he backed way a bit, and stared at her until she was done.  
  
"Ok", she told him calmly, "I was up all night last night trying to think of a way we can get along. . . you know, for Rory and Luke's sake. I mean I'm happy with how things are with us right now, you know. . . the odd 'Hi', short grunts, and some sarcastic remarks, but I'm doing this for Rory, because for some reason, she seems to really care about you, so, I finally came up with how we are going to get along, now I just want you to know I'm giving up so much more then you are but that's ok, because I'm doing this for Rory" she told him, still trying to convince herself 'just keep telling your self that, your doing this for Rory!' she thought.  
  
"And?" Jess asked.  
  
"Oh! Yeah right, umm, ok well, we will start over!" she told him "well pretend that you never took that beer out of my fridge, and that you didn't mouth off to me, and that you didn't steel Babetts gnome, or fake that murder, which, by the way you do get some points for, because seeing Taylor like that was reeeeally funny. But! Not the point, we'll pretend that you didn't steel Rory's bracelet, or brake her wrist, and we'll also pretend that you weren't the cause that broke Rory and Dean up" Lorelai told him in one breath. She then took a deep breath in and looked around then back at him "Yup we'll just pretend that none of that happened. . . it will be like meeting you for the first time. . .again"  
  
"Just like that?" Jess asked thinking there was a catch  
  
"Yes. . ." she looked around again "Well. . . you know. . .I'll try."  
  
"Ok" he sighed  
  
"Ok?" she asked  
  
"Ok" he said again and smiled slightly  
  
"Wow, this is one of those weird Jess moments that Rory was talking about" she said mostly to her self.  
  
Jess's eyes widen "What. . .?" he asked taken back  
  
"Nothing, you just smiled. . . but anyway, back to why I'm here"  
  
"Right, ok, so. . ." he trailed off looking at her.  
  
"Umm. . . Yeah, ok wait here, just hold on" she told him and ran down the stairs.  
  
Jess just stood there, 'what the hell. . .' he thought, he had to take it all in for a second. Just then he heard Lorelai coming back up  
  
"Ouch, Lorelai, what hell are you doing?" Luke asked as Lorelai pushed him up to the top of the stairs and into his apartment. "What are you doing?" he asked again when she didn't answer.  
  
"Ok, Luke introduce us. . . again" Lorelai ignored his question.  
  
"What! What are you guys doing?" He asked really confused.  
  
"We're starting over" she told him a matter-of-factly, Luke stared at her with a blank expression.  
  
"Luke just do it!" Lorelai yelled.  
  
"Ok, ok" He held up with hands in defeat.  
  
"Lorelai, this is my nephew Jess, Jess, Lorelai, Lorelai, Jess"  
  
"Hi" she said and held out her hand for him to shake it "nice to meet you"  
  
"Hi" he shook her hand and said "you too" They both smiled and let go of each other. Jess looked down and Lorelai looked at the door.  
  
"Umm, ok, well then I should get going. . ." she trailed off and headed toward the door, "Bye Luke, Bye Jess" and with that she left.  
  
Luke turned to Jess, "What the hell was that?" he asked him  
  
* * * * *  
  
A/U I don't even know if I want feedback . . . hem . . . I don't know if I want to go on, I like it like this because it gives me a sense of closure, because I really want Jess and Lorelai to become friends on the show and now he's gone, and I'm sad it never happened. . . so if you want to review it, go ahead. . . but if your lazy then, whatever I don't care. Ok well I'll be going now. 


End file.
